


tell me about your past (thinking your future was me)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Flufftober, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past, The Box™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 19:  past





	tell me about your past (thinking your future was me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from All Too Well by Taylor Swift

“Magnus?”

Alec’s voice sounded both gravelly and soft behind him. Magnus turned just enough to see him leaning against the doorframe, his eyes tired but worried.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said.

Alec shook his head and pushed off the doorframe to come closer, a gentle hand resting on Magnus’s shoulder. “You okay?” he asked.

Magnus sighed as Alec stepped closer and leaned back into his chest, knowing Alec would support him. “Yes. I just…” he trailed off. Alec didn’t say anything, a comfortable silence surrounding them. The beat of Alec’s heart against his skin was calming. “I had a dream about an old friend, someone who’s been gone a long time now.” He looked back to his desk, to the open box and it’s trinkets.

Alec pressed a kiss into his hair. “Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me about them, if you want.”

“Would it be weird for you?” he asked quietly.

He felt Alec shake his head. “No. I’m sorry about how I acted before. Your past is a part of you and I never should have tried to make you feel guilty for that.”

“Alexander, I never thought you were trying to make me feel guilty. I get it. My past is… Well, it’s a lot, and I understand if it’s overwhelming sometimes.”

Alec shook his head again. “It’s not, though. Nothing about you is overwhelming or too much, don’t ever think that. I just...I was scared and I was insecure, but none of that is on you. You are beautiful and kind and generous and so, so forgiving, and the best goddamn thing that’s ever happened to me, so please don’t ever feel like you’re too much.”

Magnus turned and he hadn’t realized he was crying until Alec brushed a thumb across his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and pressed his face into his shoulder. Alec ran a soothing arm up and down Magnus’s back. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you, too.” Alec pressed another kiss into his hair. “Do you want to tell me about them? Or do you want to go back to sleep? Or we could do something else?”

Magnus looked up at him. Alec’s eyes were tired. “You’re tired. I don’t want to keep you up.”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t have to be in until tomorrow afternoon, and even then it’s just for paperwork.” He pulled Magnus towards the door. “Come on, I’ll make us some tea. We can talk about anything you want. Or nothing at all.”

Magnus nodded, grateful and feeling unbelievably lucky he’d found someone so caring. He let Alec pull him towards the kitchen.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too, you know,” he said as Alec filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. The loft was dark and filled with shadows, but Alec’s smile made the room feel infinitely brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
